Si Cadel
by Nareudael
Summary: Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri membelakanginya, berdiri di depan meja belajarnya. Anak laki-laki dengan kaus kuning tanpa lengan. Wufan jadi kaget, sejak kapan dia punya adik? "Aku tidak mau dia tidur di kamarku!" EXO fic, KrisHun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Si Cadel

Pair: KrisHun, Pedo!Kris

Warning: Sho-ai

_**Dan sejak hari itu, bocah cadel yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya merubah segalanya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SiCadel***

Wufan kurang tahu persisnya sejak kapan kamarnya jadi sepanas ini, yang jelas Wufan benci suasana seperti – udara panas dan suara-suara yang mengganggu.

Wufan melirik kipas anginnya, padahal dia sudah menyetel kekuatan maksimum, namun kenapa rasa panas masih menyergap dirinya? Lalu lirikannya beralih ke sudut atas ruangan, pada bekas persegi panjang, bekas tempat AC di kamarnya yang sudah dilepas tiga hari yang lalu, karena rumahnya sedang dalam tahap renovasi kecil. Janji manis dari Ibunya masih terngiang di benaknya.

Kemudian pandangannnya berubah jadi tajam, masih pada bekas tempat AC-nya. Jujur, Wufan lebih memilih hipotermia daripada tersengat panas.

"AC..." Wufan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. "AC, AC... AC!"

"Wufan, kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?"

Bocah lima belas tahun itu mendongak. Tiba-tiba saja Ibunya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Panas, Bu."

"Sabarlah sedikit, Wufan."

Wufan menguap. Ibunya selalu memberi jawaban yang sama tiap dia mengeluh seperti itu.

"Sekarang turun dan temui tamu Ibu."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wufan malas.

Ibu Wufan memberikan pandangan tajam untuknya. "Tanya untuk apa? Beri salam untuk teman Ibu, Wufan!"

Kalau sudah begini, Wufan lebih memilih menurut, Ibunya memang lembut dan penyayang sebenarnya, tapi tidak segan mengeluarkan tanduk saat anak semata wayangnya itu membuatnya marah.

"Apa kabar?" Wufan membungkukkan badannya. "Aku Wu Yifan, senang bisa bertemu."

"Wah, tampan sekali anakmu ini, Kak," puji tamu Ibunya. Seorang wanita, yang Ibunya bilang teman sekolahnya, itu sedang duduk di kursi tamu. "Dan lihat, betapa sopannya dia. Aku harus mengajari anakku seperti itu."

Wufan dan Ibunya saling memandang kalimat terakhir sang tamu yang membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, lalu memikirkan hal yang sama; andai wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi di kamar Wufan semenit yang lalu.

Lalu Ibunya dan sang tamu mulai berbincang. Merasa tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, Wufan permisi pergi ke kamar dengan sopan. Baru Wufan beranjak, Ibunya menahan tangannya.

"Wufan," katanya pelan. "Tunggu sebentar." Jadi Wufan duduk lagi, sebenarnya agak terkejut karena raut wajah Ibunya mendadak jadi serius dan tatapan khawatir dari tamunya.

"Jadi, Bibi Miyoung dan anaknya akan menginap di sini, untuk... Beberapa hari."

Wufan menatap sang ta,mu, Bibi Miyoung, yang tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tambah Ibunya.

Wufan berpikir sejenak, selama kehadiran orang asing di rumahnya tidak mengganggu kegiatannya, kenapa harus menolak? Lagipula Bibi Miyoung kelihatannya orang baik, jadi dengan mantap Wufan mengangguk.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau akan merasa terganggu," Bibi Miyoung tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih Wufan, kau baik sekali."

Wufan membalas senyum Bibi Miyoung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana anakmu, Miyoung?"

Setelahnya kedua mata Bibi Miyoung tampat berkelana ke segala arah, mencari anak yang dimaksud. "Oh iya, di mana anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia sedang main di teras," timpal Ibunya. "Pintu pagar sudah kutup, kok. Tenang saja."

"Ah, aku jadi ingat. Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi kasus penculikan anak kecil, aku jadi takut melepas anakku..."

Ibu Wufan mengangguk. "Iya, mengerikan sekali..."

Lalu Wufan bangkit dari kursi, kali ini benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya. Wufan mengibaskan tangan di samping lehernya, mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai dialiri keringat dari pelipisnya. Astaga, apa neraka sedang bocor? Wufan menghela nafas berat, apa dia harus mengungsi di rumah sobatnya? Wufan tahu persis keluarga Yixing kaya raya, bahkan kalau Yixing mau rumahnya bisa disulap jadi dingin seperti kutub, sayangnya Yixing tidak mau fasilitas full AC di rumahnya, dia bilang kamarnya saja sudah cukup.

Diam-diam Wufan iri dengan keadaaan Yixing. Yixing yang kaya, Yixing yang rumahnya besar, Yixing yang keluarganya lengkap. Namun Wufan cepat-cepat menepis pikirannya, tidak baik jika membanding-bandingkan keadaan, dia juga masih punya Ibunya, juga tidak pernah kekurangan, jadi untuk apa berpikiran seperti itu?

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri membelakanginya, berdiri di depan meja belajarnya. Anak laki-laki dengan kaus kuning tanpa lengan. Wufan jadi kaget, sejak kapan dia punya adik?

"_Jadi, Bibi Miyoung dan anaknya akan menginap di sini–"_

_Ah iya_, batinnya. Anak Bibi Miyoung.

Wufan memandang anak itu dari atas sampai bawah, perawakannya kurus, kulitnya seputih susu, tangannya menggenggam pisang, Wufan tahu pisang itu dari dapurnya. Siapa lagi yang memberikannya selain Ibunya?

Wufan juga tahu, tatapan anak itu terpaku pada boneka Pokemon di atas meja belajarnya.

Sekarang, Wufan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wufan yang kaku pada anak kecil itu memutar otak, haruskah dia mengambilkan boneka Pokemon untuk anak itu? Atau mengusirnya saja? Tidak mungkin.

"Wufan, Sehun ada di kamarmu?"

Ibu Wufan merangkul pundaknya. "Lihat, dia manis kan? Kau sudah menyapanya?"

Wufan menggeleng, tapi sepertinya Ibunya tidak mempedulikannya. "Sehun-ah," panggil Ibunya. Anak itu menengok, sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadiran Wufan dan Ibunya.

"Pisangnya belum kaumakan?" Ibu Wufan berjalan menghampirinya, lalu berlutut di depan anak itu. Tangannya membelai rambut jamurnya. Wufan jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah sebenarnya Ibunya ingin punya anak lagi?

"Sehun, perkenalkan, itu anak Bibi, namanya Wufan." Ibu Wufan menunjuk dirinya. Anak itu memperhatikan Wufan, memandanginya takut-takut. Wufan memang tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan anak kecil, apalagi wajahnya. Senyum yang ditariknya pun terkesan terpaksa, Ibunya saja heran kenapa anaknya itu selau bersikap aneh di depan anak kecil, mungkin keturunan Ayahnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu takut melhat Wufan, pandangan Sehun kembali ke boneka Pokemon. Ibu Wufan menyadarinya, lalu bertanya, "Kau mau boneka itu, Sehun?"

Wufan mendelik, Ibunya tidak bisa memberikan boneka itu, itu punyanya!

"Ibu! Itu punyaku," akhirnya Wufan bersuara.

"Wufan! Hanya untuk dipinjam, tidak boleh? Lagipula sebentar lagi kau masuk SMA, masih saja suka kartun!" Omel Ibunya setengah berbisik.

Wufan terdiam.

"Nah, Sehun, Kakak itu meminjamkannya padamu. Ini," Ibu Wufan mengambil boneka itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. "Sudah ya, Bibi tinggal dulu."

Ibu Wufan berdiri, tapi Sehun menarik dasternya.

"Ibu..." suara anak itu terdengar lirih, saking pelannya. "... Di mana?"

"Ibumu ada di kamar mandi, mau Bibi antar? Ayo." Ibu Wufan meraih tangan Sehun, lalu mengajaknya keluar kamar.

Wufan mengacak ambutnya. Dia punya firasat tidak enak.

***SiCadel***

Ini malam pertama Bibi Miyoung dan anaknya, Sehun, menginap di rumah Wufan. Belum apa-apa, Wufan harus merelakan Talking Pikachu-nya berpindah tangan. Sebenarnya hanya dipinjamkan, tapi tetap saja Wufan takut mainannya itu rusak di tangan seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. Padahal butuh perjuangan untuk membelinya.

Sehun tampak senang dengan 'mainan barunya', dia terus saja memencet tombol di kepala Pikachu yang membuat boneka itu mengeluarkan suara. Bagaimana Wufan tidak khawatir?

"Hei, jangan dipencet terus, nanti baterainya habis!" Niatnya tidak ingin membentak, tapi suara Wufan terdengar seperti membentak. Sehun menoleh kaget padanya, bocah ini sudah takut dengan Wufan sejak awal.

"Wufan, jangan berteriak seperti itu pada Sehun!" Giliran Ibu Wufan membentaknya.

"Aku tidak berteriak, Bu."

"Sudah, sudah," Bibi Miyoung angkat bicara. "Sehun-ah, simpan dulu mainannya, habisan makananmu."

Sehun menatap makanan di piringnya, lalu menaruh Talking Pikachu di pangkuannya, dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh sendok.

Wufan ikut menyuap makanan, lalu melirik Sehun. Tepat pada saat itu Sehun juga meliriknya, dan Wufan langsung buang muka. Ibu Wufan hanya menggeleng melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Wufan jadi tidak enak hati, apalagi dengan Bibi Miyoung, juga pada Sehun. Dia tidak pernah membenci anak kecil, dia hanya ingin memperingatkan Sehun tadi, tapi Wufan memang tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada anak kecil. Dan hal itu yang membuat Wufan juga jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi dua jam setelahnya Wufan jadi benar-benar frustasi karena anak itu.

"Kau mau tidur di sini, Sehun?"

"Ibu!" Kali ini Wufan benar-benar berteriak.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Aku tidak mau dia tidur di kamarku!" kata Wufan dalam bahasa Mandarin. Tentu saja agar yang lain tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia tidak akan mengganggumu!" timpal Ibunya, masih dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

"Tapi–"

Tahu-tahu Ibunya sudah menggendong Sehun ke tempat tidurnya. "Ayo pakai selimutnya, Sehun..."

"Ibu..." lirih Wufan, dia memasang tampang memelas, tapi Ibunya tidak menggubrisnya.

Lalu pintu kamar ditutup.

Wufan menatap penuh benci pintu kamarnya, entah ditujukan untuk apa – atau untuk siapa. Dilihatnya Sehun, sekarang sudah dalam posisi setengah tidur di ranjangnya, bahkan selimut sudah sampai di perutnya. Sehun menatap Wufan takut-takut.

Akhirnya Wufan juga berbaring di ranjangnya, memunggungi Sehun, lalu memejamkan mata, tapi tidak benar-benar tidur. Wufan menunggu, siapa tahu anak itu mengira dia tidur.

Benar saja.

"Pikachu..." Suara kecilnya mulai terdengar. "Hari ini aku thenang, aku minum thuthu dari gelath Pikachu..." Sehun memberi jeda di kalimatnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "... Punya Kak Wupan."

Wufan hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya keluar, dia baru sadar, Sehun itu cadel.

"Aku juga punya tath Pikachu, haruthnya kubawa... Lalu kupel-lihatkan pada Kak Wupan." Kali ini Wufan merasa agak kesal mendengar celotehannya, dia mau pamer atau apa?

"Tapi aku belum punya Talking Pikachu, coba thaja dia mau membelikannya untukku."

"Enak saja, itu mahal, tahu."

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Ternyata Wufan sudah mengubah posisi tidurnya, dan ternyata dia belum tidur, seperti yang Wufan rencanakan. "Oh iya, namaku Wufan, bukan Wupan."

"Kak... Wup-fan?" Wufan tertawa pelan mendengar Sehun yang kesulitan menyebut namanya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus rambut Sehun, yang menurutnya sekarang bocah itu terlihat manis sekali.

***SiCadel***

Pagi harinya, Ibu Wufan berdiri dengan takjub di ambang pintu kamar Wufan, tersenyum cerah sambil memandangi Wufan dan Sehun serius.

Dilihatnya Wufan, anak semata wayangnya, itu dari awal membangunkan Sehun. Ibu Wufan harus berterimakasih pada celah pintu kamar Wufan yang telah memberinya akses untuk melihat suasana di dalam kamar.

"Hei, ayo buka matamu."

Sehun sudah berdiri, tapi matanya yang sipit masih tertutup, sesekali dia mengucek matanya.

"Ibuku membuatkan sarapan enak, kau tidak mau makan?"

"Ibu..."

Wufan terbelalak. Anak ini mulai mencari Ibunya, Bibi Miyoung.

"Kau mencari Ibumu?" Sehun mengangguk. Setelahnya Wufan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun. Sehun sendiri yang masih setengah tidur mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Wufan.

"Ayo kita sarapan, Ibumu pasti sudah ada di ruang makan."

Lalu cepat-cepat Ibu Wufan menjauh dari depan pintu kamar.

***SiCadel***

"Wufan, ke sini sebentar."

Wufan beranjak dari karpet di depan TV-nya, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedari tadi khusyuk menonton TV bersamanya.

"Ya, Bu?"

"Kau bisa jaga Sehun, kan?"

Dahi Wufan mengerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Begini..." Ibu Wufan menengok ke arah Sehun. "Siang ini, Ibu mau pergi bersama Bibi Miyoung."

"Ke mana?" ujar Wufan cepat.

"Kata Bibi Miyoung, Sehun biasa tidur siang jam 1, jadi setelah dia makan, beri susu lalu tidur." Entah kenapa Ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wufan, membuatnya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Memang mau ke–"

"Miyoung-ah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo siap-siap."

Belum selesai pertanyaan Wufan, Ibunya sudah berjalan menghampiri Bibi Miyoung yang baru keluar dari kamar. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Ingat, Wufan," Ibunya berbisik padanya. "Jangan biarkan Sehun mendengar deru mobil saat kami pergi nanti. Jika iya, Sehun pasti menangis minta ikut."

Wufan menghela nafas, tidur dengan Sehun saja sudah membuatnya jadi bingung, apalagi menjaganya? Seharian pula. Wufan mencoba menyelesaikan 'misi'-nya yang pertama; jangan sampai terdengar deru mobil.

"Sehun-ah." Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau main?"

"Main apa?"

"Sini, ikut aku."

Lalu Sehun beranjak meninggalkan TV, berjalan mengikuti Wufan. Wufan membawanya ke luar rumah, selama perjalanan digandengnya tangan kecil Sehun. Sampai akhirnya Wufan membawanya ke taman dekat rumahnya, ada sebuah danau di sana, dan Sehun berniat mengajak Sehun naik perahu.

"Kakak, kita mau main apa?"

Wufan baru sadar dia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang satu itu. Dia tidak ingin seperti Ibunya yang mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. "Kita naik perahu, kau mau?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias.

Wufan selalu senang pergi ke sini, setidaknya duduk di pinggir danau, menikmati langit dan pepohonan yang terpantul dengan indahnya di permukaan danau. Menikmati hawa sejuk yang senantiasa membuat perasaannya tenang, apalagi ketika musim gugur, angin menerpa wajahnya, daun-daun yang berguguran, sedikit-sedikit jatuh ke danau, tapi bukan untuk mengotorinya, menurut Wufan justru menambah keelokan danau.

Dan satu lagi yang paling Wufan sukai, memandang ikan-ikan warna-warni yang menari lincah di dalam air.

"Kak! Lihat , ada ikan!"

"Iya, aku tahu."

Sehun juga sepertinya sama dengan Wufan, sama-sama menyukai ikan, mungkin juga menyukai apa yang ada di danau dan sekitarnya, seperti halnya Wufan.

"Ikannya thuthah thekali ditangkap."

"Kau ingin menangkapnya?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya bisa?"

Sehun diam saja, dia sudah asyik dengan air danau. Kedua tangannya menyentuh air, membuat Wufan mendengar suara kecipak.

Saking semangatnya main air, air sampai menciprat ke wajahnya, tapi Sehun terlalu bersemangat sampai membungkuk, berusaha meraup air sebanyak-banyak, sampai tanpa sadar perahu mereka sudah miring.

Perahu mereka miring.

"Sehun, hati-hati!" Namun terlambat, teriakan Wufan sudah tidak berguna, Sehun jatuh ke dalam air.

"Sehun!"

Rasa panik langsung meliputi Wufan, tapi dirinya tanggap, dia langsung turun ke air, menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Sehun!" Dengan susah payah bisa dilihatnya Sehun berusaha naik ke permukaan, hal yang tidak sulit untuk Wufan mengangkat anak kecil, tapi Sehun terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Sehun, tenang!"

Tapi Sehun tidak bisa diam, bagaimana bisa tenang, anak sekecil Sehun jatuh ke danau yang cukup dalam, bahkan air sudah sampai dada Wufan.

"Sehun, aku sudah mengangkatmu! Tenanglah."

Sekarang Sehun sudah tenang, kelewat tenang malah.

Tapi matanya sudah tertutup rapat.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Si Cadel

Pair: KrisHun, Pedo!Kris

Warning: Shounen-ai (yaoi)

*SiCadel*

"_Kau bisa jaga Sehun, kan?"_

Sudah kesekian kalinya Wufan merutuk dalam hati, seharusnya dia tidak menyanggupi permintaan Ibunya. Kalau saja dia bilang 'tidak' pada Ibunya pagi tadi, kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Wufan menatap Sehun kecil yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya. Anak kecil itu telah membuat Wufan ketakutan sampai hampir mati, bukan setengah mati lagi. Dia minum cukup banyak air saat tenggelam lagi, dan parahnya karena kepala Sehun yang jatuh terlebih dahulu, dahinya terantuk batu di dasar danau sampai berdarah. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau begini ceritanya? Wufan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Ibunya dan Bibi Miyoung kalau sampai Sehun kenapa-kenapa, mungkin dia akan berakhir dengan menggelandang sampai dewasa. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Dan karena profesi dokter yang dicita-citakan Wufan, beruntunglah dia cukup cekatan dalam melakukan pertolongan pertama. Sekarang Sehun sudah tidur nyenyak dengan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya dan plester yang menutupi luka-luka kecilnya.

Sekarang Wufan sedang berpikir keras. Sehun sudah selamat, tinggal bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ibunya dan Ibu Sehun. Wufan tidak mungkin berbohong, karena jika Sehun sudah bangun pasti dia akan menceritakan kebenarannya. Anak kecil itu tidak pandai bohong. Wufan jadi berharap mereka berdua akan pulang telat, kalau bisa sampai keajaiban turun, menghilangkan semua bekas luka di tubuh Sehun sampai tidak tersisa.

Sekarang Wufan hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kenyataan, mungkin sebentar lagi para Ibu sampai di rumah. Berusaha meredupkan rasa cemasnya dengan menyalakan TV, siapa tahu ada acara menarik.

Lama-kelamaan matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, petang akan berganti malam. Wufan berdiri di balik pagar. Hari mulai gelap, tapi kenapa mobil Ibunya belum terlihat?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rengekan anak kecil dari dalam rumahnya. Itu pasti Sehun, dia sudah bangun. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sehun?" Wufan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Sehun bangun terduduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Wufan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sehun mulai menangis, lalu menghambur ke pelukan Wufan.

"Kakak, aku takut..." lirihnya. Wufan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

"Aku selalu denganmu, jangan takut." Kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di lehernya, terasa kecil dan rapuh. Wufan merasa anak ini harus dilindungi.

Kemudian Wufan teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Pintu depan belum kututup. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Wufan hendak beranjak namun Sehun menahannya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku hanya menutup pintu lalu kembali ke sini, sebentar saja."

"Kakak thelalu denganku, kan?"

Wufan menghela nafas.

*SiCadel*

Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam dan Ibu Wufan belum pulang. Jika terlalu lama, Wufan akan takut bila Sehun teringat Ibunya dan menangis minta pulang, jadi dia harus berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Kakak! Ayo putar lagi!"

Wufan meniup poninya, sampai rambut-rambut kecil itu terbang serempak lalu turun lagi. Sudah lima kali dvd pokemonnya diputar, Wufan jadi takut jika benda itu rusak dan tidak bisa diputar lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi, daripada mendengar anak kecil rewel di pangkuannya.

Namun sekarang Sehun lebih tertarik dengan poni Wufan yang barusan ditiupnya. "Lambutnya telbang!" Sehun menunjuka poni Wufan sambil tertawa geli. Wufan meniup poninya lagi, dan perbuatannya itu sukses membuat Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kesempatan bagus untuk mematikan dvd-nya.

"Lagi! Lagi!" pinta Sehun. Wufan menuruti, kali ini tiupannya lebih lama. Sehun berdiri di atas sofa dan menggenggam poni Wufan yang masih di udara.

"Lambut Kakak baguth," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Pelan-pelan Sehun melangkah ke pangkuannya, menempatkan telapak kakinya di tengah kaki panjang Wufan yang menyilang di sofa. Tangan mungilnya meremas rambut gelap Wufan, lalu turun perlahan dengan gerakan menyisir.

"Aku ingin punya lambut sepelti ini."

Wufan pikir dia sudah gila karena entah kenapa Wufan merasa saat ini Sehun manis sekali.

*SiCadel*

Wufan terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur di sofa, dengan Sehun di pangkuannya. Dering telepon membuatnya bangun.

"Halo?" Wufan mengangkat telpon setelah memindahkan Sehun dari pangkuannya dengan hati-hati.

"_Wufan?"_ Dia tahu betul suara ini, pasti Ibunya di seberang sana.

"Ibu? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"_Maaf, Wufan, sepertinya kami tidak bisa pulang malam ini."_

"Apa?! Ibu di mana? Kenapa tidak bisa pulang?!"

"_Kami tidur di penginapan, kami akan baik-baik saja."_ Makin lama Wufan makin kesal dengan Ibunya yang selalu mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"_Apa Sehun bersamamu?"_

"Iya, dia sedang tidur. Sebenarnya Ibu ada di mana?"

"_Ya sudah, jaga dia baik-baik ya. Ibu percaya padamu. Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak."_

Lalu telpon ditutup.

Wufan serasa ingin melempar gagang telpon di genggamannya itu. Ada apa dengan Ibunya itu? Tidak pulang sampai malam dan tidak memberitahu di mana keberadaannya, sebagai anak lelaki tentu saja Wufan sangat khawatir.

"Kakak?"

"Ya? Kau sudah bangun?" Wufan berjalan ke sofa. Sehun sudah duduk di sofa sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku haus, Kak."

"Oh, air ada di dapur." Wufan duduk di sebelah Sehun sambil mengganti channel TV, ternyata dia tertidur tanpa mematikan televisi.

"Ingin minum susu..."

Wufan baru ingat bahwa dia sedang menjaga anak kecil, bukan seperti Yixing yang biasa mampir ke rumahnya. Dia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. Jam 11 malam. Lalu pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Membayangkan jika tengah malam ada suara tangis anak kecil, lalu tetangganya ramai-ramai mendatangi rumahnya dan...

"Oke-oke, akan kubuatkan." Beruntung Bibi Miyoung sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan Sehun, mulai dari peralatan makan sampai mandi.

Wufan baru beranjak dari duduknya saat Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

"Kakak!"

Wufan menoleh.

"Aku ikut." Sehun berdiri di atas sofa sambil megulurkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong. Wufan menepuk kepalanya. Aduh, dasar anak kecil.

Dan Wufan berakhir di dapur dengan menggendong si kecil Sehun di punggungnya.

"Kakak, ayo kita main pesawat-pesawatan!" seru Sehun di gendongannya.

"Kau ini mau minum susu atau mau main?"

Sehun langsung diam. Wufan menyadari kesalahannya, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Sehun pasti mengira Wufan marah padanya. Sehun yang merasa dimarahi langsung menundukkan kepala, menyerukkan wajahnya ke leher Wufan.

Kali ini Wufan mendudukkan Sehun di meja makan. "Ini, minum susumu."

Sehun masih menunduk, dengan takut-takut menerima botol susu dari Wufan lalu menyedotnya. Sebenarnya kasihan juga Sehun ini, begitu pikir Wufan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu," bisik Wufan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sehun. Sehun mendongak, masih tetap menyedot susunya.

"Aku tidak marah," ulang Wufan sambil tersenyum. Wufan tidak peduli senyumannya jadi aneh atau apa, asal Sehun tidak salah paham padanya. Di lain sisi dia juga takut jika saat Bibi Miyoung pulang nanti Sehun akan bilang bahwa dia tidak memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba Sehun melepas dot dari mulutnya. "Aku juga tidak marah." Katanya pelan. Wufan mengangkat alisnya. Siapa yang tanya? Dasar anak kecil.

"Kakak tampan, aku suka." Sehun menepuk kedua pipi Wufan. Eh? Apa maksudnya ini? Wufan sendiri jadi salah tingkah entah kenapa.

"A-aku tampan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kakak orang baik, Kakak tampan."

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Wufan menundukkan wajahnya, memandang wajah Sehun dengan serius, dahinya mengerut.

"Kata Ibu aku anak baik, jadi Sehun tampan."

"Ah!" Wufan pura-pura terkejut, menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. "Kau tidak tampan, Sehun!"

"Eh?" Sehun jadi panik, dia menyentuh pipinya. "Sehun anak baik!"

Telapak tangan Wufan bergerak menyingkirkan poni dari dahi Sehun, memperlihatkan perban yang masih menutup luka di dahi kecil itu. "Lihat, kau tidak tampan dengan ini."

Sehun meraba dahinya. Merasa terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh kain perban. "Ini apa, Kak? Kulepas saja, ya?"

"Jangan, biar aku yang melepasnya nanti."

"Tidak mau, Sehun tidak mau jadi jelek."

Pemikiran polos anak kecil itu bisa jadi benar-benar lucu dan manis, jadi Wufan tertawa. "Kau sudah tampan, tenang saja." Ujar Wufan di sela tawanya.

"Benarkah?" mata bening itu membulat, pandangannya bertemu dengan Wufan. Anak kecil itu tidak selamanya merepotkan, begitu kata Ibunya saat Sehun hendak tidur di kamarnya dan Wufan kemarin. Justru anak kecil bisa jadi sosok paling indah di dunia dengan kepolosannya.

"Kau itu indah," bisik Wufan lagi. Ibu jarinya menyapu sisa susu di sudut bibir Sehun. Dan Wufan mulai kehilangan akalnya lagi, dia tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang masih menggenggam botol susu setiap hari, Sehun yang masih cadel, Sehun yang masih kecil.

Sehun juga tidak bergeming saat wajah Wufan makin mendekat, yang Sehun tahu Wufan tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya, karena Kak Wufan-nya itu orang baik.

Sehun terasa seperti susu rasa vanilla, susu yang baru saja diminumnya, Wufan jadi seakan rindu pada masa kecilnya, jadi bibirnya bergerak. Otomatis badan Wufan makin bergerak maju, Sehun yang hampir jatuh hanya bisa memegang pundak Wufan kuat-kuat.

Bibir kecil itu tetap mengatup, karena sesunguhnya Sehun kecil tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Wufan sekarang. Ppoppo, Ibunya juga seringkali menciumnya, jadi bocah lima tahun itu diam saja. Seingatnya bahkan Ibunya pun belum pernah menciumnya seperti ini.

*SiCadel*

Wufan berdiri di depan kamar Ibunya sambil melipat tangan. Pandangannya datar tapi rasanya menusuk sekali, setidaknya itu yang sang ibu rasakan.

"Ah, Wufan... Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, jadi..." Ibu Wufan berusaha keluar kamar tetapi Wufan menghadang di ambang pintu. Gayanya sudah seperti preman. Habi bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia bena-benar butuh penjelasan.

"Cepat katakan dari mana Ibu pergi."

Ibunya meringis mendengar nada bicara Wufan yang dingin. "Nanti saja kita bicarakan, ya, Wufan."

"Ibu!" Wufan mulai berteriak. "Ibu tidak tahu aku itu khawatir sekali pada Ibu?!"

Ibunya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Oke, Ibu akan cerita."

*SiCadel*

"Ibu, apa ini untukku?"

Bibi Miyoung menoleh. Anak satu-satuya itu sedang memegang sekotak sereal di sebelahnya.

"Iya, Ibu belikan untuk Sehun."

"Hore! Aku sayang Ibu!" Sehun mencium pipi Ibunya. Bibi Miyoung mengelus rambut Sehun, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya, membereskan belanjaan.

"Ibu, aku tidak dicium?"

Ibu muda itu menghentikan kegiatannya lagi. "Ah, Sehun ingin dicium?" Lalu Bibi Miyoung mengecup dahi Sehun. Dia tidak memperhatikan bekas luka di dahi Sehun.

"Ibu, apa Ibu senang saat menciumku?"

"Tentu, karena Ibu sayang padamu."

"Kak Wufan juga sayang padaku."

"Tentu, Kak Wufan dan Ibunya pasti sayang padamu."

"Iya, tadi Kak Wufan menciumku, lamaaaa sekali."

Bibi Miyoung menatap anaknya tidak mengerti.

*SiCadel*

"Ce-cerai?"

Wufan memandang Ibunya tidak percaya. Ibu Wufan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil melotot.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keras-keras!"

"Iya, maaf, tapi kenapa?" bisik Wufan.

"Suaminya itu... Pemabuk, pemarah, ringan tangan... Bibi Miyoung jadi takut menghadapinya, makanya dia mengajak Ibu untuk mengurus perceraiannya."

"Tapi Ibu tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Apa Ibu juga dipukulnya?"

Ibu wufan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut anaknya, diam-diam dia terharu karena anaknya ini sebegitunya khawatir. "Tidak, kami hanya bicara dengan pengacaranya."

*SiCadel*

Sehun bermain dengan gelas-gelas plastik yang baru dibeli Ibunya. Dia menjajarkan tiga gelas di lantai.

"Ini Sehun, karena Sehun suka biru..." Sehun menunjuk gelas plastik yang diletakkannya paling tengah. "Yang merah muda, itu Ibu, dan yang hijau ini Ayah."

Bibi Miyoung hanya bisa diam saat Sehun menyebut Ayahnya. Tiba-tiba kekhawatiran itu muncul lagi di hatinya.

"Sehun," Bibi Miyoung memeluk Sehun dari belakang. "Apa kau sayang pada Ibu?"

"Tentu, aku kan sudah mencium Ibu tadi."

*SiCadel*

"Dan sekarang hanya satu yang masih dikhawatirkan..." kata Ibu Wufan dengan wajah serius.

"Apa itu, Bu?"

Ibu Wufan menggigit bibirnya. "Secara finansial Ayah Sehun lebih mapan daripada Bibi Miyoung yang seorang ibu rumah tangga, Bibi Miyoung jadi takut jika hak asuh Sehun jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya."

Mata Wufan melebar. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Pelankan suaramu!"

"Bagaimanapun Sehun masih kecil, dia butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu!"

"Tapi Ayahnya lebih kuat, dengan uang dia bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Apa Ibu tidak bisa membantunya?" pinta Wufan penuh harap. Dari cerita Ibunya saja Wufan sudah paham Ayah Sehun itu orang yang mengerikan, Wufan taku akan terjadi apa_apa pada anak kecil iti.

Ibu Wufan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu menunduk. "Hukum bisa saja berkata lain, Wufan."

TBC

Note:

Untuk yang menyanyakan apa ff ini yaoi, yup betul sekali karena di atas sudah ada warning-nya. Dan mengenai Pedo!Kris, sebenernya saya masih bingung, karena menurut artikel yang saya baca, pedofilia itu lebih ke hubungan intim begitu-begitu sih, di sini kan rate-nya aman walaupun yaoi, hihihi. Jadi saya masih bingung Kris di sini masih bisa dikategorikan 'pedo' atau tidak. Ada yang lebih paham?

Saya seneng banget waktu baca review, maka dari itu saya berusaha update secepat yang saya bisa ^^ Terima kasih, maaf belum bisa saya balas satu-satu DX Dan setelah ini saya nggak bisa update secepat ini sepertinya, maklum UN sudah di depan mata, jadi mau tidak mau harus nurut jadwal sekolah yang makin lama makin padat. Semangat! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Si Cadel

Pair: KrisHun, Pedo!Kris

Warning: Shounen-ai (yaoi), alur yang terlalu cepat di chapter ini.

**ooOoo**

"–Bibi Miyoung jadi takut jika hak asuh Sehun jatuh ke tangan Ayahnya."

Sejak saat itu Wufan jadi gusar sendiri, seakan dirinya juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Bibi Miyoung. Setiap kali memandang wajah Sehun, jadi terbayang bagaimana nanti jika Sehun ada pada ayahnya yang pemabuk itu lalu-

"Tidak," Wufan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran aneh di otaknya. "Tidak mungkin."

Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ayah Sehun lebih kuat dan–

"Kakak?"

Wufan terperanjat. Dia menoleh, sudah ada Sehun di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tangannya penuh membawa selimut lengkap dengan bantal gulingnya. Dari apa yang dibawanya Wufan sudah mengerti apa tujuan Sehun di sini.

Wufan mematikan lampu kamar. "Ayo tidur," ujar Wufan. Langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang tanpa ada niat membantu Sehun membawakan antalnya, Wufan yang kaku tetaplah kikuk walaupun sudah tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau bawa selimut?" tanya Wufan. Sehun memandangnya bingung seakan bertanya memangnya-tidak-boleh?

Wufan bergerak menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian menutupi badan Sehun hingga dagu. "Aku kan juga punya selimut."

Sehun masih diam menatap Wufan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih kedinginan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Wufan jadi heran sendiri, musim panas begini bisa-bisanya anak kecil itu kedinginan.

"Kau butuh selimut dobel? Aku yakin ketika bangun kau akan kepanasan, udara sudah tidak dingin pagi nanti."

"Hachiiih!" Tiba-tiba Sehun bersin.

"Kau benar-benar kedinginan?" Wufan terkejut. Sebenarnya malam ini tidak begitu dingin, mengingat malam musim panas itu tidak berpengaruh pada panasnya udara. Atau jangan-jangan Sehun sakit?

Wufan meraba kening Sehun.

"Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Ayo tidur," katanya.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Wufan. Matanya mulai terpejam, dan kantuk Wufan tiba-tiba hilang ketika melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar lengannya bergerak, membawa Sehun dalam pelukannya. Sehun membuka mata, di depan wajahnya ada Wufan yang sudah memejamkan mata. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, merapat pada Wufan, yang dia rasa dia sudah tidak kedinginan lagi.

**ooOoo**

"Hari ini Ibu sudah mulai bekerja lagi?" tany Wufan pagi itu, setelah melihat Ibunya sudah berdandan dengan tas kerja di lengannya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Wufan," jawab Ibunya enteng. "Lagipula liburanmu juga tinggal tiga hari lagi dan Ibu yakin tugas liburanmu belum kausentuh samasekali."

"Bukannya belum tersentuh, Bu, hanya belum selesai."

Ibu Wufan mencubit pipi anaknya, ada saja alasan untuk berkilah.

"Ah! Sakit, Bu..." Wufan mengelus pipinya sambil memasang wajah memelas.

Ibu Wufan hanya tertawa. "Jangan sok imut begitu, wajahmu itu menggelikan. Sudah sana, main dengan Shixun."

"Nah! Bagaimana aku mau mengerjakan tugas jika Ibu selalu menyuruhku menemani Shixun?"

Ibunya tertawa lagi, senang sekali mengerjai anaknya.

Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka, Sehun kecil menegak susunya sambil menyimak percakapan mereka. Sehun tidak bisa menangkap apa-apa karena sedari tadi dua orang itu bicara dalam bahasa mandarin.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Wufan yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya. Bocah itu menarik-narik celana pendek Wufan.

"Kakak," panggil Sehun. Wufan membawa Sehun ke gendongannya.

"Susumu sudah habis?" tanya Wufan, Sehun memperlihatkan botol susunya yang sudah kosong.

"Kak."

"Hm?"

"Apa Kakak itu orang asing?"

"Hah?"

"Tadi itu," raut wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Bahasa apa?"

Bahasa? Ah, Wufan mengerti. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa sedari tadi Sehun ada di dekatnya.

"Bahasa Cina."

"Bahasa Cina?"

"Iya, bahasa Cina."

Sehun hanya diam, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dia masih diam sampai Wufan menurunkannya di sofa.

"Kakak, ajari aku Bahasa Cina."

Wufan menyeringai. Perlahan sisi setannya memang dia tidak terlalu suka anak kecil, tapi dia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk bisa mengerjai seorang anak kecil, apalagi anak seperti Sehun ini, menurutnya Sehun itu gampang sekali dibodohi.

"Oke. Coba tirukan apa yang aku katakan."

Sehun mengangguk senang.

Wufan terlihat berpikir dulu. "Hm... Namamu dalam bahasa Cina, Shixun."

"Thi-thunn," tiru Sehun, cadelnya itu membuat pengucapannya terdengar aneh.

"Shiiiiii Xuuuuunn," ulang Wufan.

"Khiiiithuuunn."

Wufan menggaruk kepalanya, dalam hati bertekad tidak akan ingin jadi guru TK, atau SD, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dan selalu setia pada pekerjaan idamannya yang tidak berhubungan dengan anak kecil, bukan dokter anak.

"Aaaargh, apa-apaan iniiii?!" teriaknya frustasi.

**ooOoo**

Siang itu di rumah Wufan, panas masih terasa, sepi dirasa Wufan karena biasanya sebelum tidur siang Sehun bertapa di sofa depan TV, menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya sambil mengeringkan rambut, Wufan sendiri baru saja keliar dari kamar mandi. Cuaca panas seperti ini Wufan terus berkeringat dan membuatnya lebih sering mandi.

Wufan hendak berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi urung saat melewati kamar yang dipakai Bibi Miyoung, Wufan lihat teman ibunya itu sedang merapikan baju-baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Bibi?" panggil Wufan. Bibi Miyoung menoleh.

"Apa Bibi akan pergi?"

Bibi Miyoung menutup resleting tas berisi baju, lalu berdiri dan menentengnya. Wufan rasa dia sudah tidak perlu jawaban lagi karena Bibi Miyoung sudah berpakaian rapi, kamar yang benar-benar sudah bersih, dan Sehun yang siap dengan topi di kepalanya.

Wufan membelalak. "Jangan bilang kalau Bibi..."

Bibi Miyoung tersenyum. "Kami akan pulang, Wufan."

Dan rasanya seperti ada petir menyambar di atas kepala Wufan di siang bolong.

"Kenapa mendadak? Ibuku tidak memberitahu kalau-"

"Mungkin dia lupa. Ayo Sehun," Bibi Miyoung menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Lagipula Ibu belum pulang, apa kalian tidak ingin menunggunya dulu?"

"Jika kami pulang sore, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan kami jika ada di bus malam?"

Wufan jadi kehabisa kata, antara masih syok karena tiba-tiba dan kebingungannya, kenapa Ibunya di kantor sana tidak bilang padanya terlebih dahulu.

Akhirnya mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang rumah Wufan.

Wufan berlutut di hadapan Sehun, menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Jaga Ibumu baik-baik, ya." Bibi Miyoung di belakang Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ingat, sebagai laki-laki, kau harus selalu melindungi Ibumu."

"Baik!" jawab Sehun. "Kakak juga, jangan lupa menjaga Bibi cantik, tolong thampaikan ciumku untuknya." Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Wufan.

"Untuk Ibuku?" tanya Wufan. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Bibi Miyoung tertawa. Sehun mencium pipi kiri Wufan.

Wufan berdiri, Bibi Miyoung bergerak memeluknya.

"Wufan," bisik Bibi Miyoung. "Aku tahu kau sayang pada Sehun, Sehun juga menyayangimu," Bibi Miyoung menepuk punggung Wufan. "Aku berdoa semoga kau dapat kesempatan untuk menjaga Sehun kelak."

Wufan terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa arti dari perkataan Bibi Miyoung.

"Iya, Bibi."

**ooOoo**

Dan sepanjang sore itu Wu Yifan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun, bocah cadel itu. Dia duduk diam di sofa, lama kelamaan posisi duduknya itu merosot, kaki panjangnya menjuntai di lantai. Sibuk menerawang ke belakang, biasanya setiap sore dia dan Sehun bermain di sini, sofa ini, dengan mainan Pokemon yang Wufan punya. Sekarang hanya tersisa mainan-mainan itu yang belum dibereskan sejak kemarin.

Wufan menghela nafas. Baru beberapa jam Sehun pergi dan kini Wufan merindukannya.

Dia terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari mobil Ibunya sudah terparkir di halaman.

"Aku pulang..." seru Ibu Wufan. "Sehun, di mana kau? Bibi punya mainan bagus untukmu!"

Wufan bangkit dari sofa. "Ibu?"

"Kenapa sepi begini? Apa Sehun sedang tidur?"

Dahi Wufan berkerut. "Apa yang Ibu bicarakan? Mereka sudah pergi tadi siang! Sekarang aku yang ingin tanya, kenapa Ibu tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

**ooOoo**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Ibu Wufan jadi lesu, jarang tersenyum bahkan nafsu makannya berkurang, karena apa lagi kalau bukan memikirkan temannya dan anak kecil itu.

"Bodoh," umpatnya sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Dasar Miyoung bodoh."

Wufan melihat ponsel Ibunya tergeletak di atas ranjang, persis di sebelah Ibunya duduk saat ini, Wufan tahu persis Ibunya berusaha menghubungi Bibi Miyoung sepanjang minggu.

"Dia itu gila atau bagaimana? Seperti masuk dalam kandang harimau!"

Wufan hanya bisa memandang Ibunya berbicara sendiri, mengata-ngatai Bibi Miyoung dan merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya kecolongan.

"Kalau sampai aku menemukannya, akan kurantai tubuhnya dan kusekap di kamarku!"

"Ibu, sudahlah." Akhirnya Wufan mendekati sang Ibu, menenangkannya. "Kita hanya bisa pasrah, sebaiknya Ibu berdoa saja."

Ibunya diam saja. Wufan meniup poninya. Dia tahu betapa besar kekhawatiran yang sekarang dirasakan Ibunya, khawatir akan nasib Sehun yang bisa saja berakhir di tangan Ayahnya.

Wufan menggigit bibirnya. Dia memeluk Ibunya lembut, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib bocah cadel itu nanti.

**ooOoo**

Sebelas tahun kemudian.

Seorang pemuda sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengaitkan kancing satu persatu kemeja biru muda yang dikenakannya. Menata surai coklat mudanya dengan jari. Mengeratkan dasi yang melingkar di kerahnya. Lalu berdiri tegap, dagu dinaikkan sedikit. Sempurna.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di meja bergetar.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"_Halo? Heeeiii, kau sudah bangun? Ini hari pertamamu, Wufan!"_

Wufan mendengus. "Aku bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi, Yixing. Kaukira aku tidak akan bia bangun pagi?"

Yixing di seberang tertawa. _"Tidak, tidak, hanya memastikan apakah kau sudah siap di hari pertamamu mengajar."_

"Bukan mengajar, aku bukan guru! Aku hanya bekerja di sana."

"_Bekerja di sekolah, itu guru namanya."_

"Lalu menjadi dokter di UKS kausebut guru, begitu?!"

"_Kau itu bukan dokter, lebih tepatnya perawat."_

"Iya, iya, aku tahu! Akan kubuktikan, dalam waktu tiga tahun ini kau akan menemukanku sebagai dokter spesialis! Ingat itu!"

Setelah saling berteriak tidak jelas Yixing memutus panggilannya. Wufan kagum, Yixing itu merupakan temannya yang perhatian dan palingsetia, telah menemaninya dari masa kanak-kanak sampai dewasa, bahkan sudah bekerja.

Mengenai pekerjaan, sebenarnya pekerjaan Wufan sedikit melenceng dengan impiannya, tapi ini sudah mendekati daripada tidak sama sekali. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan mimpinya sejak kecil. Sekarang hanya ada satu fokus dalam hidupnya; menjadi dokter. Dokter yang membantu menyembuhkan orang-orang, sungguh jasa yang luar biasa. Dia tidak main-main untuk impiannya ini, jadi dia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tidak penting dan sesuatu yang bisa memecah fokusnya meraih mimpi.

"Oke," ujar Wufan sambil bercermin, menatap pantulan bayangannya. "Aku akan berjuang."

**TBC**

_Yeah, bertemu lagi di chapter 3._

_Maaf bagi yang sudah nunggu lama, saya sudah menargetkan dalam bulan Februari ini harus update chapter 3. Tapi karena otak sudah terkontaminasi dengan soal-soal penjajakan ujian, jadi maaf sekali kalau chapter ini kurang berasa greget. Dan jangan khawatir nanyain Sehun, kalau nggak ada dia fic ini bakalan tamat, kan dia lakonnya ^^ Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih info tentang pedo, karena jarak mereka itu sepuluh tahun jadi bisa dikategorikan pedo, begitu kan? ^^ Dan untuk naik rate, sepertinya nggak bisa, haha ^^ Walaupun tanggal 15 ini saya bertambah usia tapi kalau menurut hukum saya masih di bawah batas ketentuan, haha._

_Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, aku seneng banget baca review yang kemarin, heheee =^^= Gomawoyoooo~_


End file.
